


A Shadow on your window.

by Salty_kisses_n_winter_hugs



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mingi is a little awkward but sweet and cute, Mingi is bored to death, Minor Jongsang reference, Minor Romance, Movie Dates, Oral Sex, Puppy Jeong Yunho, Quarantine time, Soft Yungi, WooSan tries to help, Yeosang does too, Yunho is a neighbor who Mingi doesn't know that exists, Yunho is a sweetheart and Mingi is falling for him, dancer yunho, weird meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_kisses_n_winter_hugs/pseuds/Salty_kisses_n_winter_hugs
Summary: COVID-19 is out there and Mingi is definitely not.To be more specific, Mingi is locked up inside the four walls of his small apartment, having nothing better to do than stare at his ceiling all day long.But what happens one night when the eerie shadow of a neighbor, that Mingi has certainly never seen before, creeps inside his room from his window?Let's just say that after that night, Mingi wasn't bored or alone in that stupid isolation anymore.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 176





	A Shadow on your window.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Guys!!!!  
> I'm back!  
> I hope you're doing well!
> 
> We all know that the world is currently facing a pandemic and that times are difficult.  
> BUT!  
> There is always room for some love and fun, so I decided to make a "quarantine" yungi AU, to lightnen up the atmosphere a little. 
> 
> So without further ado...
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't know specificaly how quarantine works in Korea so I wrote the fic based on my county's state. 
> 
> Now...Let's go!!!

Mingi was pissed. He was beyond frustrated and annoyed with everything and everyone. And could someone really blame him? It was the fourth week that he was locked up in his small apartment with _nothing_ to do.

Nothing productive at least. Because dragging your whole 1.83 meter height from the bed to the floor, then to the bed again and in repeat, you don’t really call it a productive way to pass your time.

But options were limited to none.

COVID-19 was out there, spying on unsuspecting people ready to strike and sent them to the hospital. After the first twenty deaths, the government had made an announcement about putting restraining orders all over the country. Which practically meant; no one on the streets without a specific and important reason. So, naturally everything that needed an open space outside from the four walls of his home, was immediately scratched out of the to do list.

Therefore, Mingi was pissed.

Though it hadn’t always been like that. At the beginning, the isolation had been a perfect opportunity. The government had announced two weeks inside, and Mingi had been actually excited. Happy that he had gotten some time out of his part time job and that all his everyday responsibilities had come to a temporary hiatus.

Mingi had passed the first week wrapped up in a burrito blanket, doing endless marathons of series he wanted to watch on Netflix, but he hadn’t had the time until then. He had finished some projects he had for his university and experimented on his new composing program on his laptop.

On the second week he had decided to become creative and learn new things. His interest was drawn to cooking. Well… not the smartest idea his mind had come up with. He had been lucky that his kitchen hadn’t caught on fire. Fire stations were some of the few community services that were still working, but burning his apartment on a period of a lock down wouldn’t be the best thing.

A few days later, the news for the quarantine’s extension had been announced, keeping him inside for another three weeks.

At the beginning of the third week Mingi had started getting bored. Netflix had run out of interesting series and he no longer had something to study. His inspiration had run thin as well, so new lyrics weren’t working to cure his boredom and he didn’t have the will to step closer to his stove since the burnt fillet incident. So, he had settled with laying around, scrolling endlessly on his phone and talking with friends via social media.

Soon enough he got tired of that as well. There was a limit of how much you can scroll or how many things you have to talk about with your friends, since nothing _new_ was actually happening to any of them. It was like the time outside had frozen, leaving everyone to deal with their solitude by themselves.

The only actual thing that he could call a change on his routine was the supermarket. Once a week, wrapped up in gloves, a face mask and equipped with three different bottles of antiseptic, Mingi stepped out of his condo to go and make some grocery shopping.

Those outings weren’t pleasant though. Keeping the right distance from one another and waiting on long lines at the registers was so tiring. Everyone was on edge, ready to lash out at any moment, because they were scared or suspicious of their surroundings. Mingi had heard lots of scolding because he had come ‘too close’ to someone, receiving a lot of judgmental looks. So naturally, instead of returning back refreshed, Mingi walked through his threshold exhausted and angry.

Day by day Mingi’s mood was getting worse, his sanity driven more towards the end of the rope. It wasn’t until the end of the first month in solitude though, that his boring routine took an interesting turn.

Late night ceiling-gazing was a new hobby that had rubbed on him the last few days. So, like any other night, Mingi was awake, looking up on his white apartment ceiling, even though the clock on his nightstand had already stroke two in the morning. The cogs in his head were working overtime, trying to find new ideas so he could actually pass some quality time the next morning instead of lagging around.

Suddenly, a shadow creeped inside his apartment, appearing huge on the far empty wall. Mingi jumped up in surprise, a squeal leaving his plump lips as he fell face first on the floor. With heaving chest and darting eyes, he scooted closer to the frame of his old bed, as the shadow continued looming around the pale wall, moving in an uncoordinated pattern.

Or maybe not? Mingi squinted his eyes, glasses long forgotten on the nightstand, as he inspected the moving darkness on the wall opposite him. He tilted his head, confusion overtaking the fear that had washed over his body not a minute ago. The shadow, now that Mingi was watching it more carefully, wasn’t moving uncoordinated. Quite the opposite. It seemed like it was dancing. Long limbs that looked like arms flowing smoothly on the surface of the wall, crossing and uncrossing as the main body rolled from one side to the other.

Mingi gulped, willing his trembling limbs to work in his favor, as he crawled closer to the wall. The shadow continued its graceful routine as the brunette minimized the distance between them. A long moment after, Mingi had finally reached there, the dark figure moving right above his head. From up close the shadow seemed even larger, taking up almost all the wall. He inhaled deeply. What the hell was he thinking? What if the shadow was actually bad? A demon that had creeped in his apartment, trying to seduce him so he could kill him? Or worse, to kidnap him and take him back to its dark hole, from where it had crawled out? But the saying; _‘the curiosity killed the cat’_ apparently hadn’t been made without a solid reason.

Mingi lifted a shaky hand, long fingers gracing the rough surface that the shadow was perched upon. On his surprise though the dark thing not only didn’t suck him in, but it didn’t even budge when Mingi touched it. The confusion grew bigger inside him as he moved his palm rubbing the wall roughly. Still the shadow didn’t get bothered.

That had Mingi huffing. He drew his knees on his chest, his cheek coming to rest on top of them as he continued watching the darkness dance. His eyes trailed on its graceful moves, taking in every detail he caught sight of. He felt his body relaxing as he inspected the flawless routine, sleep making his eyelashes heavy. Mingi didn’t know how long he was sitting there, dozing off as the figure calmed his racing mind. It was a sudden move that brought him back to the earth when the shadow moved in a way that almost wrapped Mingi’s body in its darkness, hugging him from behind.

Mingi flinched awake and jolted forward, back pressing against the wall the instant he felt the dark figure enveloping him. His chest rose and fell, eyes darting inside the room from one furniture to the other, until it landed on his covered window. And oh. Mingi felt relief washing over him as he finally discovered what the mysterious shadow was. Right there, on top of his shades, appeared the same shadow.

Mingi cursed under his breath, feeling more stupid than ever. Condos in the district he lived were just a meter or two apart, making it possible for the tenants to see each other from their windows. The same thing applied for his own condo as well, being separated with the next one by only a thin alleyway below. So, it was only logical if Mingi’s neighbor was up and running at this hour that the brunet could see him. 

The problem was that Mingi didn’t know he had a neighbor. Not until now. It was the first time that their shadow had creeped inside his apartment, including the time before the quarantine. Curiosity bloomed inside his gut once more, as he crawled his way back on his bed. He wormed his way on his mattress, scooting closer to his covered window and lifting the rod at the bottom of his shades up.

He wasn’t surprised when he saw the shadow again. This time it was considerably smaller, with its outline more clear as it continued dancing around. Well that was weird. Mingi had never seen someone living on that apartment before, let alone dance in it.

Dance was something that Mingi was drawn to, since he was really young. He had never chased it further though, being satisfied with just the lessons he took a couple of times per week. But he was always interested in it, making him easily absorbed when it came to good dancers. And apparently the neighbor was one of them.

Seconds ticked to minutes when suddenly the shadow stopped and retreated further inside its home, vanishing from Mingi’s view. The brunet snapped back to reality when the light on the opposite apartment flicked off, leaving an empty, dark square behind it. He rubbed his sore eyes, taking one more glance at the now empty window before he let go of the shades and fell on his mattress with a silent thud.

Mingi expected his mind to keep working, to try and analyze what he had just experienced, but apparently the more he thought about the dancing shadow the sleepier he got. It was a calming feeling that was spread inside his bones, peeling off all the frustration that the day had brought along. For once, he felt he had accomplished something. It was a weird feeling and a little illogical, since the only thing he had succeeded was to discover he had a dancer as a neighbor, but he was satisfied non the less. Because after two whole weeks Mingi found something he was looking forward to happening the next night.

~*~

Days passed by and Mingi was still trapped inside his four walls, his morning routine continuing being just hours passing by without anything interesting to do. Not until the night came around.

Since the incident with the shadow, Mingi watched out every night for his new neighbor. It had become actually the only thing that he was anticipating the whole day; those few hours that the unknown person from the opposite apartment stayed awake to practice their dance.

After a couple of nights Mingi caught himself even recognizing some of the routines, having already seen them a few times.

He had come to realise that his neighbor was a really good dancer, with a lot of experience and knowledge in multiple kinds of dances. His choreographies varied from contemporary to modern dance and from jazz to hip hop, making Mingi, more and more excited.

Sometimes the unknow person left his window open. Since May had already come, and with it the first heat waves and humidity, it was only logical for someone that moved so rapidly to need a breath of fresh air in their room. Those nights were Mingi’s favourite. It was the only time that he could combine his sight with his hearing, as the melody of each song in the neighbor’s playlist sneaked out of the small crack on his window.

The best thing about it though, was that the dancer had always his curtains closed, leaving Mingi the freedom to gaze at their shadow without the actual threat of getting caught. It had become part of his everyday life, the dancing nights. Like some small shows that no one else was invited to watch. Private shows, for only Mingi to see.

It wasn’t until the fourth day though, that something unusual happened.

The clock hit 1:00am when Mingi caught the first glimpse of dark passing by his wall. With a big smile he sat up, making himself comfortable on his bed; legs crossed under him, glasses perched on his slender nose and a pillow stuffed in his embrace, and lifted his shades up, window opened slightly as well in case music was included tonight.

But this time he came face to face with a pleasant surprise. The neighbor had apparently been a little in rush, as for the first time he had forgot to close the curtains completely. And Mingi inhaled a little sharper than he intended to when he finally put his eyes on the person’s frame. He was a man, a guy around his age apparently. He looked tall, with broad shoulders but slender arms. His face couldn’t be seen clearly from the small gap of the fabric, but the brunet caught a glimpse of blueish hair, covering along the nape of his long neck.

As it seemed the guy hadn’t seen him opening his shades, so Mingi remained there. He stood still, breath caught in his throat as he saw him dancing once again. The choreography was one of those that Mingi had thought he’d seen million times already, and yet he felt like it was the first time the moves were unraveling in front of his eyes now that the shadow had an actual image to go along.

Mingi placed his cheek on his palm, elbow perched on his window’s frame as he continued following the boy around his room with his eyes. The elegance in the dance still caught him every time, trapping him in a space at which time didn’t have any meaning. The only thing that mattered was the person on the other apartment and how beautifully he moved. Mingi felt that he was placed inside a bubble. A small soapy sphere that only included him and the dancer.

So being scared shitless and screaming when the guy’s eyes suddenly locked with his, as the other drew the remaining curtain open, was an excusable reaction. Mingi panicked, quickly ducking his face away from the window, falling flat on his mattress with his heart in his mouth. He had been caught. He had been seen stalking someone. And by the person he was actually stalking. He felt embarrassed. He felt scared and almost sick, as cold sweat washed over his body. What if the guy was angry? What if he wanted to call the police on Mingi, suing him for being a total creep? It was now that he was found, that he realised that watching a person from your window in the middle of the night wasn’t something normal.

So yes, Mingi was panicking. He was freaking out actually, muttering prayers under his breath that the person wouldn’t make a big deal out of it, or even better, that he hadn’t actually seen him. But no, the universe apparently wanted him to pay for the unthoughtful move he had pulled.

“Yah! You first stalk me for four days in a row and now that I finally caught you, you’re trying to hide away?” a loud voice boomed in the small alleyway, creeping inside Mingi’s room and making him gulp audibly. “At least have the balls to face my actual face and not my shadow.” the neighbor said disapprovingly.

Mingi whimpered in embarrassment, heat reaching his cheekbones and ears. The guy had a point. Mingi had to face the consequences of his action and apologise, even if the other intended to sue him. So, with trembling hands and head hanging low, the brunet lifted his body from the bed, retrieving his previous place in front of the window.

“There you are.” the guy said again. “Care to explain why you stayed up these past nights watching me?” he asked, though his voice seemed much calmer than before. Mingi could swear that he almost heard a small smile forming around the question, but maybe it was his imagination.

An awkward silence spread between them, leaving the faint noises from the streets fill the space of the alleyway. Mingi could die from his embarrassment, fingers fuddling with the edge of his night T-shirt and hidden in his lap, as he willed his brain to work and help him with the situation. But apparently his mind had flown out of the window as soon as the neighbor addressed him, leaving behind an empty head and a clueless body.

“Well…?” the guy pressed.

“I’m sorry…” Mingi managed to utter, his lips trembling.

“Excuse me?” the neighbor sounded confused. “I can’t hear you. Lift your head up.” he asked, tone not quite demanding but not completely polite either.

Mingi sighed deeply and lifted his head slightly, lower lip caught between his teeth. And Oh…

Mingi found himself pleasantly shocked for the second time that night. The neighbor was so… so handsome, the brunet realised. He was indeed broad and tall, with wide shoulders and slim torso. His hair was a faded blue, almost mint green, falling over a pair of round big eyes that were looking full of confusion back at him. He had a long face with slightly chubby cheeks and a small chin. His lips were a thin rosy line under his curved nose, and the crane of his neck was leading down on two prominent collarbones that were creeping out of his wide T-shirt’s collar.

Mingi felt his lips parting a little as a small ‘wow’ escaped his throat. Who would have thought that the face of the person of the opposite apartment would be as attractive as his dancing, if not more?

“Do I have something on my face?” the boy asked, waving a hand around to get Mingi’s attention.

“No why?” Mingi asked immediately, his tongue running before his brain could prevent it.

“Well I don’t know, maybe because you’re looking at me like a shocked cow.” He said, folding his arms in front of his chest, an amused eyebrow rising up. “Close your mouth.”

“Well sorry! It’s not my fault you’re ridiculously handsome.” Mingi squeaked, pride bruised by the stupid thing that the guy had chosen to compare him with.

It was a moment later though, that the brunet realised what he had just uttered, making him gasp loudly, his palm flying up on his mouth.

The neighbor visibly flinched, clearly not expecting the compliment that was thrown at him.  
“Wha… what did you just say?” he voiced.

“Nothing.” Mingi said, his voice cracking as soon as the word left his lips.

The neighbor looked at him in disbelief. “Oh, so you don’t think that I’m ridiculously handsome?” he mocked Mingi, his eyebrow finding his previous position along with a small smile that was stretched on his lips.

“I do.” Mingi argued, groaning right after. It was official, his mouth to brain filter had been broken. “Please ignore me.” Mingi sighed beyond flustered and embarrassed.

That draw a chuckle out of the blue haired guy. “How can I do that after so much attention I received from you though?” he asked, cocking his head at the side with a pointed look.

Mingi groaned. Of course the conversation would return to his shitty move sooner or later. A small breath left his lips, his shoulders bending inwards. “About that…” he started, effectively bringing the neighbor’s attention to his face. “I’m sorry… It was weird and creepy and a shitty move… to stalk you I mean. But I couldn’t help myself. You dance… so good. I couldn’t take my eyes off of your shadow, even if it scared the living daylight out of me the first night that you started your routines…”

It was like a dam opened up. Mingi’s mouth didn’t stop as soon as he started. He explained to the guy about the night that he had first discovered his existence, and how he had thought he had been a demon that had come to take him to the underworld, but after realizing that he was a person that danced couldn’t stop himself for being a creep.

“… and I guess it became a habit too quick. And I’m sorry but I’m so _fucking_ bored because we can’t get out, and I should stop speaking now before I embarrass myself further.” Mingi mumbled incoherently.

Silence.

And then a sharp and loud laugh pierced right through it, making Mingi’s eyes widen in shock. The guy, the neighbor, he… laughed? The brunet was so confused as he watched the blue haired boy placing a hand in front of his mouth, his nose scrunching upwards as squeaking sounds left his lips. It took him a moment to collect himself, clearing his throat as he wiped some tears from the corner of his eyes. And then his focus was back on Mingi.

“You know. When I stormed to my window ready to yell at the person that had thought it was funny creeping up on me, I didn’t expect to find someone like you.” the guy said, a throaty giggle escaping through his words.

“Hey what’s that supposed to mean?” Mingi whined, placing his hands on his waist.

“Well I was expecting an _actual_ creep. You know those middle-aged assholes that like to be weird. Not someone at my age that thought that my half-assed rehearsal was worth seeing.” the neighbor admitted, a small blush dusting his round cheeks. 

“Half-assed? Are you serious now?” Mingi found himself offended for some weird reason. This quarantine thing was really starting to change his behaviour. Maybe he should go and see a doctor after this joke ends. “If those performances were half-assed then the real deal must be really mind-blowing.” he exclaimed, again not paying much attention to his words.

The blush became more noticeable on the guy’s face, spreading towards his ears too.  
“Well… thank you I guess.” he mumbled.

Mingi bit back a smile as he saw the boy averting his eyes. Now that he wasn’t panicking anymore, he could see much clearer the details in the other’s face. His soft characteristics that were previously masked from a guarding and sharp façade, the fuddling of his fingers and how his dark eyes darted around the alleyway, trying to avoid making contact with Mingi’s. He was really cute, flushed and embarrassed from the compliment smothering.

“Say…” Mingi started, gaining some courage. “Are you perhaps going to reconsider the suing thing?” he asked kindly, swinging his shoulders back and forth cutely. Or at least attempting.

“What suing?” the guy snapped his gaze back at him.

“Weren’t you going to call the police because I was being a creep?” Mingi arched his eyebrow.

Another laugh erupted from the tall boy, happy noises filling the eerie atmosphere of the alley.

“To be totally honest yes. But as I said earlier, you’re not what I was expecting to find at the other side of my curtains, so… I withdraw my lawsuit.” he said between another laugh.

A sense of relief washed over Mingi at the sound of the word ‘withdraw’. It was like a burden had just lifted from his shoulders, making him roll them back on their place with a soft sigh. “Thank you.” he said around a wide smile.

“You’re welcome.” the other waved him off with a smile of his own. “I’m Yunho by the way. Jeong Yunho.”

“Mingi. Song Mingi.” the brunet introduced himself back. Weirdly enough Mingi realised that the name fit perfectly with the image and aura the other was giving out. It suited him.

“Nice to meet you Song Mingi.” Yunho said a small smirk gracing his lips.

That night, Mingi and Yunho had talked and talked and talked until the clock on Mingi’s nightstand had stricken 6:00am, and the sky had turned into a soft shade of pink and purple, as the first rays of the sun had snuck out.

Mingi had found out many things about Yunho at those few hours they had passed together. Yunho was also a university student, majoring in dancing and fine arts. Not that Mingi hadn’t been expecting that. They were the same age, with Yunho being five months older and, almost the same height (still Yunho was a centimeter taller though). He had been dancing since he could remember himself, wanting it to be his permanent occupation. There hadn’t been anything else that he was really comfortable with following, so he had stuck with his passion.

It had been nice; the atmosphere had changed into a softer one after they had resolved the stalking thing. It had made Mingi’s insides stir pleasantly. It had been almost a month that he had been involved in an actual conversation, without a screen shoved in front of his face.

Yunho had become a sweet addition to his social circle. It hadn’t been until Mingi’s eyelids were almost closed, as he had laid on his forearm, that they had chosen to stop their chat, unconsciously setting another meeting for the next night. And it had been the first time that after four weeks Mingi had fallen asleep as soon as his head met his pillow.

~*~

“So… something happened that I want to ask your opinion about.” Mingi hesitated a little as he finished his sentence.

“We are all ears.” Wooyoung said, his voice sounding weird through the broken speaker of Mingi’s phone.

“Well… I met this guy-”

“You met a guy!? Who!? When!? Where!? Tell us!” San piped up from his boyfriend’s side, immediately bombarding the taller with questions.

“If you let him speak, he’ll tell us!” Wooyoung shouted, shutting the other male up.

“Sorry…” San said cutely, his lips forming a thin line as he closed his mouth.

“Mingi?” Wooyoung sighed, motioning the brunet to continue.

“Yes. As I was saying, before someone interrupted me.” he said pointedly. “I met this guy. His name is Jeong Yunho and-”

“Wait, did you go out?” it was Wooyoung that spoke over him this time.

“Who doesn’t let him speak now?” San slapped his arm lightly.

Mingi groaned. “No, I didn’t. He is a tenant at the condo next to mine.” he explained, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

“Wow is he now? Didn’t know that you had a neighbor.” Wooyoung arched an eyebrow in both surprise and curiosity. “How did you manage to meet him?”

“Believe me neither did I. Not until his shadow appeared inside my room.” Mingi huffed, pushing some of his brown hair away from his forehead.

“Wait what? His shadow?” Wooyoung arched a confused eyebrow.

“Woo love bring popcorn. This is going to be really interesting.” San snickered, making Wooyoung giggle and Mingi sigh deeply.

“Look. Without many details; Yunho is a dancer, and well since he dances-”

“You don’t say.” The crimson haired commented sarcastically.

“And since he dances, _San_.” Mingi raised his voice, shooting a glare towards the other. “He was awake one night and he was rehearsing. And because our windows face each other I saw his shadow. After I recovered from the first shock and realised what had happened, well… how should I say that…”

“Let me guess, you stayed the night up looking at his shadow?” Wooyoung said.

“And then you continued that until he caught you red-handed?” San added, with an amused eyebrow arched.

Mingi’s eyes were round and wide, his lips parted slightly. “How did you…?”

“We are best friends, you creep! Of course we would figure out!” the blond screeched.

“Seriously Mingi. Did you really creep up on your neighbor?” San snickered.

“I-I wasn’t intending to!” Mingi squeaked. “But he was dancing, and you know how I get about it. A-A-And I was bored okay!”

A sigh.

“He did catch me though. But! We talked it through, and he didn’t call the police. So I’m pretty safe.” Mingi explained.

“I honestly can’t believe him…” Wooyoung shook his head disapprovingly.

“I told you that quarantine is not easy for everyone love.” the crimson haired patted his boyfriend’s hair. “Look at poor Mingi… he became weirder than he already was.”

“Hey!” the taller shouted. “Stop talking like I’m not in front of you.”

“Sannie is right though Min. What had gotten into you?” the blond asked, a small dose of concern laced in his words.

“He must have been very pissed. Your neighbor I mean.” his boyfriend added.  
“It was a pretty unusual move, if you ask me.”

“I know, alright! And yes, he was angry. But we resolved it like a week ago, so there’s not a problem between us now. Besides, that wasn’t the thing I wanted to talk to you about.” Mingi pouted.

“Although it had something to do with him.” Wooyoung left the question linger in his voice.

“Well the thing is. Since _that_ night we kinda kept talking. Like every night we open our windows to chat. He is a little weirdly bubbly and happy, but he is cute and really friendly.”

The taller didn’t quite catch the unconscious smile that bloomed on his lips as he talked about his neighbor.

“Wait a minute. What was his name again? Wooyoung halted his blubbering.

“Jeong Yunho.” Mingi frowned that he was once again interrupted.

Wooyoung smirked. “Tall, broad, blue hair and a nose that scrunches up when he laughs?”

Mingi blinked. “How the fuck?” he breathed out.

“Yah! Why do you know that his nose scrunches up?” San shouted offended.

“Because I know him. We’re in the same university. He is also a dance major like me. Hah, no wonder you were so engulfed with his moves, Mingi. He is one of the best we have.” Wooyoung teased him. “He is really sweet. Like a huge golden retriever puppy.”

“Sweet my ass.” San grumbled, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Mingi laughed at his friend’s reaction. “So you do know him?”

“Of course I do.” Wooyoung said proudly. “Quite the catch I must say Mingi. He is really handsome.”

At that San shrieked, turning his head towards his boyfriend, sharp eyes glaring holes at the side of Wooyoung’s skull. The blond completely ignored him though, keeping his focus on Mingi at the other side of the screen.

“So, what’s the problem with Yunho?” he asked, bringing back the previous conversation and San huffed.

“Well… as I previously said; we’ve been talking for a week and… he… today he invited me over to his house. To watch a movie.” The brunet mumbled, heat reaching his high cheekbones.

San and Wooyoung exchanged a look. “And the problem is?” San questioned, a fade smirk ghosting his lips. “Well except the obvious restriction we have.”

“The restriction isn’t much of a problem, since our condos are almost glued to each other.” Mingi dismissed him quickly. “The thing is that I don’t know if it’s safe for me to go. I mean we talked yes, and he seems really sweet and all, but I still don’t know him…”

“And you won’t if you keep this attitude.” the crimson haired said judgmentally.

“Mingi I just told you that the guy is practically like a huge puppy. He can’t even hurt a fly. What could he possibly do to you?” Wooyoung arched an eyebrow.

“Well I… don’t know. But-”

“No buts. Do you want to go?” the blond insisted, folding his arms on his chest.

That was a good question. Did Mingi want to go to Yunho’s apartment? To watch a movie with him, sprawled up on his couch or probably the floor, and then maybe order some take out and continue their every nightly conversation, before Mingi returned back home?

“…I guess.”

The brunet frowned at the detailed image he created about their…date? Could he even call it something like that? Probably not.

“Then go. Have some fun. Weren’t you the one that whined about not having someone to pass the quarantine with? Like I do with Sannie.” Wooyoung voiced.

“That’s different though!” Mingi squeaked, blush returning to his cheeks full force. “San is your boyfriend. Yunho is just my neighbor, who, by the way, is clearly bored to death just like me, and he obviously searches ways to pass his time.”

“He is exactly that.” San noted, voice full of sarcasm.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” the brunet groaned, throwing himself on his bed.

“Mingi just go! Test the waters first and if you don’t like his company return back to your window dates.” Wooyoung huffed loudly. “I promise you that nothing will harm you. Especially Yunho!”

Mingi groaned loudly. “Fine!” he said. “But if it doesn’t go good, it’ll be your fault.” he accused.

“Aren’t you playing it a little too hard to get?” San said pointedly, at which the taller grumbled disapprovingly. “Stop being a brat.”

“Anyway. What time you’re going?” the blond asked.

Mingi’s eyes flickered on the time at the upper corner of his phone; 6:00 pm.

“In two hours.” he sighed, returning his gaze at his two friends.

“Perfect. Go get some rest. You don’t want to pass out at the poor guy’s couch on your first date.” Wooyoung advised behind a teasing smirk.

“Oh my God. It is not a date.” Mingi whined blushing fiercely.

“Yeah yeah. Whatever you say. Bye Mingi~ We are waiting for details tomorrow~” San rushed out and quickly ended their call before even Mingi could say goodbye.

The brunet frowned at his empty phone screen. He huffed loudly, phone rolling from his palm on the mattress. Mingi looked at his all too familiar ceiling, his mind racing with all kinds of thoughts. After twenty minutes on debating if he should visit Yunho after all, he whined loudly, ruffling his hair in exasperation. Maybe the guys were right. Maybe he was indeed exaggerating. Besides Wooyoung had a point; what could possibly Yunho do to him?

~*~

Perhaps Mingi hadn’t thought this quite through.

Apparently, watching Yunho every night from his window that was at a two meters distance, and seeing him now from up-close, were two _totally_ different things. And Mingi realised that as soon as his neighbor opened the door of his apartment.

So here he was, standing awkwardly on Yunho’s threshold, a plastic bag with chips in his hands, as he gazed upon the slightly taller with his mouth apart. Yunho was… really different from up-close. His figure was larger and a little more intimidating, while his aura was all sunny and sweet. The moment his eyes fell on Mingi, his lips split apart, revealing one of the most breathtaking smiles the brunet had ever seen. Pearly white teeth were decorating his mouth and soft skin was wrinkling gently around his lips. It was big, blinding and genuine, knocking effectively the air out of Mingi’s lungs the moment it was directed at him.

“Good evening!” Yunho said happily, taking a few steps backwards to let Mingi in.

Even his voice sounded different, deeper than usual and with a charming politeness lingering at its end.

“Hello.” Mingi greeted back and shuffled inside.

He took his shoes off, placing them neatly near the shoe organizer at the door’s side, and then walked further in.

“Welcome to my humble apartment. Make yourself at home.” Yunho voiced, gesturing towards his obviously not so humble apartment.

Mingi felt his lips parting once more, as his eyes danced around the room. The first thought that flashed in his mind was the word ‘big’. Yunho’s home wasn’t just a single room like Mingi’s. Quite the opposite. The brunet marveled at the big living room that was extended in front of him. A large and soft-looking corner-couch was placed at the right wall, decorated with lots of cushions and some blankets.

At the other side, a television was perched up on top of a complex furniture, the shelfs of which were full of books and video games. Under the huge screen, consoles of different kinds of games were placed, making it white and clear with what Yunho liked to occupy himself in his free time. Well beside dancing that was.

The couch and the TV were separated by a small coffee table that was placed above a fluffy carpet. A French door was occupying the far wall across from Mingi, which led to the balcony. The colours were mostly tones of grey, white and occasionally some black, with various paintings decorating the walls. Clearly Yunho was an artistic person.

The living room extended towards the kitchen, a long island, with stools perched around it, to divide them. Finally, Mingi’s eyes fell on the hallway that hosted two doors on its walls (probably Yunho’s room and a bathroom), before they return back to his host.

“Well…?” Yunho said with an amused smile. “Shall we continue with the movie?”

“Yes. Yes of course.” Mingi answered back, a little startled. He then extended his hand, offering Yunho the snacks he brought with a small smile. “Here. To be honest I didn’t know what snacks you like, so I took the simplest ones.”

The other huffed a laugh and threaded his fingers around the plastic bag. “That’s sweet. Thank you.” he voiced and walked towards the kitchen counter. Mingi’s gaze was locked on his back as the blue-haired moved around the room. With short and quick moves, he opened a few cupboards, retrieving bowls and plates, and then he trailed towards the couch.

“Will you keep standing there or you’ll join me?” he asked, looking back at him with teasing eyes. Mingi coughed awkwardly before nodding and shuffling towards the living room.

“So? What do you propose to watch?” Yunho asked him as soon as he was sat on the couch.

The brunet looked at him, humming under his breath. Honestly, he didn’t have any favorite kind of movies. He liked anything that the TV could present. Well except horror movies. Those were scary.

“Whatever you like as long as it is not a horror movie.” he answered back with a small shrug.

Yunho laughed a little, his hand coming up to hide his open mouth, clearly a habit of his.

“Are you scared of horror films?” he asked between a giggle.

Mingi shrugged again, a small blush creeping up his ears. “What can I say… I’m as simple as that. I like everything as long as it’s not scary.”

At that Yunho arched an eyebrow, a faint smirk decorating his thin lips. “Okay then, let’s see what we can find.” he said and clicked the power button on the remote, switching on the TV.

After a lot of searching around the movie sections on Netflix, and reading one summary after the other, they concluded on a random comedy. It was a good choice. It helped break the ice that was circling around them, mostly on Mingi’s part, and built a small conversation.

The comedy was also a good idea because it let Mingi marvel Yunho’s bubbly laugh more. The first time that Mingi had heard him, it had made his heart stutter a little, squeeze itself between his ribcage. Since then, the brunet fell more and more for the sweet sound Yunho was making when he found something funny or amusing. His laugh was like a ray of sun, warm and cozy. It enveloped Mingi making him soft and sickly happy. It made him relax, changing his stiff and shy position on the couch to a more casual one as they kept stuffing their mouths with candies and other salty snacks.

At the end of their night Mingi left Yunho’s apartment with a big smile on his face and a warm hug. The shyness had mostly melted away from inside every part of his body. Well _almost_ every part. His heart kept doing funny things all night, small flips and soundless bangs under Mingi’s chest that had him a bit on edge. Maybe he, indeed, needed to see a doctor after the quarantine.

Their movie dates, as weird as it sounded, kept happening. On daily basis Mingi found himself on Yunho’s couch, his face inside a bowl of popcorns as his eyes trailed the subtitles of a movie or a series’ episode.

The news about the virus kept changing everyday to the worst, adding days to their lock down. But Mingi wasn’t feeling frustrated anymore. He felt sad yes, because he had missed going out with his friends for coffee or drinks, but he had company now to help him heal his boredom.

Yunho was good. As Wooyoung had said, he was like a puppy. And that was shown at his every move and habit. From the way he talked about his favourite game, eyes glinting with enthusiasm, to the small bounce he carried on his feet as he walked around the apartment.

The small pout he was armed with as soon as Mingi protested about something the other wanted to do, black orbs dilating cutely, lower lip sticking out in a small wobbly dance. And Mingi… well Mingi fell for it every time.

A week passed, and Mingi could finally say that he had completely gotten used to Yunho’s presence. He was more relaxed in his apartment too, shuffling freely around the kitchen or laying on the couch at weird positions, limbs sprawled all over the cushions.

Though his heart would disagree. It was the only part of him that kept getting worse, thumbing loudly with the slightest touch Yunho would offer. That being a hive-five or a hug, it didn’t matter, as soon as their skin touched, Mingi’s heart would skyrocket... 

Then the weekend came around.

Mingi locked slowly the door of his apartment, trailing towards the elevator. Today was a marathon day, and that was mainly the reason the brunet found himself shuffling out of his condo at 6:00 pm, a huge bag full of snacks crashed in his embrace, as he tip-toed towards Yunho’s condo.

As always, the moment his knocking was heard in the apartment, Yunho opened the door, greeting him with a tight hug before he let him in. Mingi glanced up at him, arching a questioning eyebrow.

“Did you dye your hair?” he asked gesturing at the deep green mop on top of Yunho’s head.

“I did!” the other answered cheerfully.

“I thought that everything was closed out there.” Mingi voiced his confusion.

“Oh no.” Yunho laughed. “My neighbor Yeosang is a hairdresser. And he keeps a few dyes in his apartment. I was getting really tired of the fading blue, so I called him over to kill some time.” he explained, combing a hand in his hair.

Mingi ran his eyes up and down on the other a couple of times. “It suits you.” he approved with a small nod.

Unconsciously, he stretched a hand forward, threading it in a green strand and placing it behind the other’s ear, earning a charming smile from him. It was a beat later that he realised what he had done, taking his hand back to himself, as he willed his breathing to even out. When it had picked up? Mingi didn’t know.

“So!” Yunho declared loudly, clapping his hands, like an overexcited seal, effectively halting Mingi’s mini panic attack. “Today is marathon day.”

“Yeah. Like I don’t know that already.” Mingi huffed a laugh, gesturing the plastic bag in his arms.

 _‘Calm yourself. It’s just Yunho’_ his mind screamed to him. He had to relax. Making things awkward between them was something that he absolutely, did not want.

“Great let’s get started then!” Yunho exclaimed, running towards the couch. “Grab some bowls and come. It’s Harry Potter time!” he shouted and immediately dived into the movie search.

Mingi sighed and shuffled in the kitchen, placing the bag on the counter, before he started opening the cupboards to find their usual bowls. His heart was yet to calm down from its rating feat, making it difficult for him to focus.

That was why the sound of a glass falling and shattering on the floor caught him completely off guard. Mingi squeaked in surprise, taking a step back. But he hadn’t calculated it properly, which resulted him tripping over his feet and falling with his butt on the floor. A small sharp pain shot through him making him whimper. Apparently, that had Yunho on his feet as well. Thudding filled the walls of the apartment and a second later Yunho was in front of him, worried eyes running along Mingi’s face.

“What happened?” he asked, a small dose of panic lingering on the edges of his voice as he kneeled in front of him.

“I don’t know. I was about to take out the bowls and then… the glass and I… I’m sorry.” Mingi said, shame washing over him.

Yunho sighed, something that was heard more like relief than exasperation. He took carefully Mingi’s right arm, examining the scratch on his forearm. The brunet watched as Yunho tsked softly, pursing his lips and then running a finger over the slit skin. That made a small amount of blood spill out and Yunho was immediately back on his feet, dragging Mingi behind him.

They trailed through the hallway and towards the bathroom. Yunho shuffled them inside, urging Mingi to sat on the toilet, as he turned around to open one of the cabinets above the sink. Mingi didn’t like the silence that had suddenly enveloped them. Yunho was always so talkative and cheerful. Even if he was pissed, he kept talking about it until he calmed down. It was the first time in those two weeks that they had met that Mingi had seen him so quiet.

After a little shuffling around, Yunho returned his focus back on him, a bottle of antiseptic solution and a bandage between his palms. He crouched down in front of Mingi, taking his hand gently in his again, so he could have a better access on the wound. He poured a little of the liquid on a piece of cotton, spreading it along the scratch. Mingi hissed upon the contact, but the sting didn’t last long as Yunho started blowing the wound gently.

“Yunho?” the brunet said softly, biting his lower tip. “I’m sorry for the glass…”

The other sighed a little, a small laugh escaping his lips. “What glass you idiot? The stupid glass it’s not what I was worried about.” he huffed, finally looking up at Mingi with a small smile.

With careful hands he took the bandage and began circling it around Mingi’s forearm, mindful of the pressure he was adding.

“How are you feeling?” he asked after the two clips were on their place, bandage secured on Mingi’s arm.

“I’m fine.” Mingi muttered, eyes glued on his wounded arm.

A chuckle then was heard and Mingi felt a hand ruffling his hair. “Stop looking like that. Come on, we have a marathon to do.” Yunho smiled, big and genuine, coaxing Mingi out of his pity state. The brunet smiled back, standing up and following Yunho to the living room.

~*~

The rest of the evening passed with the two of them sitting comfortably on the couch, as the movies of Harry Potter played on the TV one after the other. The hours ticked by until the sunny sky turned into a deep blue color, soft orange rays crawling their way in the apartment through the French doors. Each movie found the two of them in a different position than the previous one.

Mingi wasn’t sure who initiated the touch first, but after the Order of the Phoenix ended, the brunet found himself comfortably sprawled on top of Yunho’s lap, a long arm placed on his lower belly. Yunho was trailing his fingers softly over his clothed stomach, eyes glued to the television screen.

But Mingi, oh poor Mingi. The last place his attention was attached was the movie. No, his internal turmoil didn’t leave him that kind of choice. With every fingertip brush over his abdomen, his heart rate increased, making the thumbing under his ribcage louder and louder.

And okay maybe Mingi was naive and innocently stupid, but he wasn’t an idiot. He knew what the fluttering of a heart meant. Well beside an approaching heart attack, which was totally _not_ his case. Mingi was falling for Yunho. He was falling fast and hard. The question was; did Yunho feel the same? Had he ever thought about Mingi in another way, rather than a person that he just met? Well, certainly his moves scratched the later out.

Mingi felt the touches become more subtle as the minutes passed. The brushing of the fingers turned into a soft massage session, and yet again Yunho’s eyes didn’t leave the screen. Not even for a second. It was like he knew what he was doing, without worrying about Mingi’s reaction.

Suddenly a loud siren pierced through the apartment, making both of them jolt up in surprise. Yunho stumbled over to the French doors, opening them and shuffling outside as Mingi paused the movie. A minute later the other was back, a frown marring his characteristics.

“The police is out there…” he voiced confused.

Mingi froze for a second. What the hell did the police want in a neighborhood like theirs? Probably not something good…

“I can’t get out. If I attempt to return to my apartment, they’ll see me.” he said a little alarmed.

“It’s okay. Stay for a while longer then. They will leave sooner or later.” Yunho shrugged, resuming his previous place beside Mingi. “Besides we have a marathon to finish.”

Mingi nodded and they immediately dived back to their movies, ignoring for the time being the ‘police problem’. Maybe Yunho was right. They would leave sooner or later.

Three hours passed since the patrol car had parked right outside Yunho’s condo, and the police had yet to show any sign of moving away.

Mingi was diving in and out of consciousness, as he watched the minute-hand ticking its way around the clock, on the wall of Yunho’s kitchen. They had finished the marathon an hour ago, exhausted and with eyes burning from all that time they had spent in front of the TV’s screen.

And Yunho… well Yunho had fallen asleep twenty minutes ago, leaving Mingi to deal with a racing heart by himself. Because apparently, the other had thought that it would be a good idea to crawl all the way to Mingi’s embrace, when the marathon had ended, and fall asleep there. The first ten minutes Mingi had wanted to gag, his stomach doing flips and turns every time he felt Yunho moving on top of his chest. After some time though he had settled down accepting his fate. 

It wasn’t bad. Quite the opposite actually. Yunho looked so peaceful asleep. His gentle characteristics softer than ever. Mingi glanced down at his face, long eyelashes fluttering unconsciously, probably because of a dream he was having. Mingi didn’t have the heart to wake him up, even if his chest had started filling numb.

Unfortunately though, Yunho’s phone did his job for him. The obnoxious sound started ringing inside the silent living room, effectively waking Yunho up. Mingi felt him jolting in his arms and then groan, as he patted blindly around the carpet, where his phone had rolled out of his hand earlier. When he finally found the devise, he cracked an eye open to see the caller, tsking right after.

“I hope someone is dying there and that’s why you are calling me.” he said, voice hoarse from sleep, but not actually angry.

 _“Did I interrupt something?”_ the unknown person said from the other line.

“You bet you did. What is it Yeosang?” Yunho mumbled to his neighbor.

_“Nothing. I was just checking if the guy you couldn’t shut up about earlier is still there. There is a patrol car outside.”_

Mingi quirked an eyebrow as Yunho’s eyes fell on his, a faint blush dusting his cheeks.

“I know.” Yunho cleared his throat. “And yes, um, he is still here.”

 _“And~? What are you planning to do with him~?”_ Yeosang asked, his teasing tone audible.

“Whatever you’re planning to do with Jongho. So, if you’d be kind enough to leave us alone, I would be grateful.” Yunho said slightly annoyed.

_“Mmm~ Take care and use protection~”_

“Goodbye Yeosang!”

Mingi chuckled as he watched Yunho ending the call, before Yeosang could say his own goodbye. His gaze then fell again on Mingi, puppy eyes on display, and the brunet arched him a questioning eyebrow.

Yunho groaned and hid his face in Mingi’s torso. “Please ignore what he said.” he mumbled. “He is an idiot.”

“Anha.” Mingi breathed a laugh. “Should I also ignore the fact that you ‘couldn’t shut up’ about me?”

“Especially that one?” Yunho squeaked.

A beat of silence.

“Why though?” Mingi asked, ignoring the painful bang of his heart.

He frowned. That was not the answer he was looking for. Had he read the atmosphere wrong? It wouldn’t be the first time. But Yunho seemed like he indeed wanted something more to happen between them. What went wrong?

“Because it’s true…” the other whispered, cutting Mingi’s internal turmoil.

Oh...

Mingi didn’t realise when a grin was spread on his lips, making his eyes turn into small crescents. A laugh left his throat, making Yunho bounce a little on his chest.

“Are you, perhaps embarrassed?” he asked, making Yunho grumble on top of him. 

Mingi bit his lip. He didn’t know that it was so easy to rile Yunho up. He was so cute, red like a tomato, hiding from Mingi’s eyes, yet not moving away from his embrace. The brunet sighed, silently debating his next move. After a small pause, he lifted his bandaged arm, that was until now resting on Yunho’s lower back, and threaded his palm gently through Yunho’s dark hair.

“I love this color on you.” he said softly, scratching lightly the other’s skull. “I have read on an article once; that green symbolizes harmony, freshness and safety. It has healing power and is considered to be the most restful and relaxing color for the human eye to view.”

“Does that mean that I bring you harmony?” Yunho asked, his voice a little muffled from Mingi’s T-shirt.

“Let’s say that you are a _fresh_ addition in my not so interesting life.” Mingi laughed under his breath. He then moved his head a little forward, hesitantly burring his nose in Yunho’s hair. “The dye smells really nice.” he mumbled, at which Yunho hummed affirmatively.

They stayed like that for a while; Mingi basking in Yunho’s comforting smell, and Yunho running the pads of his finger’s along Mingi’s sides. It was peaceful. It was calming.  
And Mingi closed his eyes, ready to fall asleep again, when suddenly a thought pierced through his mind.

“Say…” he started before he could help himself. “Who is Jongho? And what is your neighbor supposed to do with him, that you’ll also do with me?”

Mingi felt Yunho stiffening as soon as the words came out of his mouth. He mentally kicked himself. He shouldn’t have asked that, it was a stupid question. He was ready to take it back, apologise to Yunho and then get the hell out of his apartment, even though the police was still out there. But Yunho clearing his throat cut him.

“Well… if I say it; will you promise me that you won’t run away?” he mumbled shyly. He then lifted his head completely, eyes locking with Mingi’s. “You promise?” he said again, bright pink tinning his soft cheeks.

How Mingi could say no, when Yunho looked at him like a kicked puppy? He nodded softly, eyes darting around Yunho’s face. “I promise.” he whispered.

Yunho exhaled through his nose. Mingi watched him silently as he bit his lip, his dark orbs shifting from uncertainty to sudden determination. His face came closer to Mingi’s, decreasing slowly their distance, and before the brunet could comprehend it; their mouths touched. Lips pushed together, oh so gently, exchanging a hint of warmth before they retreat again, as Yunho hid his face with his hands, a small whine escaping through them.

Mingi stood there, eyes blown wide and mouth fallen ajar. In his mind there was a sudden buzz, brain shut completely down, ‘Error 404’ flashing behind his eyes. Did they just-? Did Yunho just-? Good gracious.

Mingi felt like he had just taken a sudden dive in a big rollercoaster. Like he had accidentally opened the shower when the peddle was twisted towards the cold, freezing water washing over him. Like he had just witnessed a rough landing with the plane, after a long journey. It was sickly good. Making his stomach full of small butterflies, that fluttered their silky wings inside him. He felt warmth gathering from every corner of his body and towards his heart.

But enough with his internal crisis. Yunho was freaking out. So, it was the time for Mingi to take the matters in his hands.

He took softly Yunho’s hands in his, carefully caressing his knuckles.

“Yunho? Look at me.” he voiced softly, placing Yunho’s green bangs behind his ear.

Yunho opened his fingers, peeking through the small gaps, eyes running along Mingi’s face in an attempt to read him.

“Why did you stop?” he whispered placing a cascade kiss on top of his hands.

“But I thought- I mean.” he said shyly, voice muffled by his giant palms.

“Yah, Jeong Yunho. If you don’t come and kiss me properly this instant, I will kick your butt.” Mingi fake threatened.

And that did the trick. Immediately Yunho’s hands fell from his face, revealing two dark eyes, lust and desire unraveling in them. He shuffled upwards, until their foreheads were touching, his breath fanning over Mingi’s nose.

“Just so you know…You brought this on your own.” he whispered, voice lowering two octaves, before he crushed his lips on Mingi’s.

Mingi’s breath was caught in his throat as Yunho caressed his lips. At first, he was gentle, softly moving their mouths together, testing the waters. But after a few moments, Mingi felt a tongue licking his lower lip, asking for entrance. Which he granted. He felt the hot muscle slipping its way inside his mouth, gently massaging the surface of his palate. It then moved on his tongue, nudging it a little so it could come to life. Mingi obeyed once again, opening his mouth more apart so their tongues could touch easier. Yunho wrapped them together; deepening the kiss, effectively swallowing the uneven breaths that escaped the brunet’s mouth.

That _was_ a kiss.

As the time passed Mingi felt himself slipping away. Yunho tasted so good, so sweet. There was a mix of jellies and marshmallows lingering at the tip of his tongue. His mind was becoming fuzzy, clouding further with every brush of lips or lick Yunho initiated.

Mingi hadn’t realised when Yunho had shuffled up, sitting on top of him, hands roaming all over his body. They kept making out, mouths dancing along the rhythm of their beating hearts. A fire was set in Mingi’s chest, heating him up from inside, as Yunho continued touching him, large palms trailing every inch of his clothed skin, lips never stopping.

A hand came up, long, ringed fingers threading through his brown locks, gently pulling them. Mingi craned his neck backwards, forming it in a beautiful arch around the couch’s arm rest. Yunho detached his mouth from his, placing it right under Mingi’s jaw, sucking at the soft skin. He licked and bit along his throat, adding some strength on his grip at the brunet’s hair.

Mingi lifted his hands, slipping them under Yunho’s T-shirt. Blunt nails scratched their way up at Yunho’s sides, making him hum on Mingi’s neck. Mingi felt the outline of Yunho’s abs, smiling to himself unconsciously as to what he was about to witness in the next few hours.

Yunho kissed his way from Mingi’s throat to the side of his neck, and up until he reached the corner of his jawline. He nibbled at the pointy bone, making numbness spread all over Mingi’s skull. A silent moan left Mingi’s mouth, lips falling open as Yunho’s teeth sank in the lobe of his ear.

“You’re a scandalizing person Mingi, you know that?” Yunho growled in his ear, hot breath awaking goosebumps on the brunet’s body.

“Oh yeah? And why is that?” Mingi said, his breath coming out short.

“You stalk me like that, and then you make me fall for you? How dare you Song Mingi.” he mumbled, licking the shell of Mingi’s ear.

A throaty chuckle escaped Mingi’s mouth upon hearing those words. Pride creeped inside him. He indeed succeeded in making Yunho fall for him. It felt good. It felt rewarding. Courage filled his limbs then, traveling through his veins at every corner of his tall body. The thought of pleasing Yunho was what followed next, settling inside his mind. That was the goal for the night.

“I’ll tell you a little secret then… I would have done it all over, if it meant that we would end up here once again.” he voiced, and with quick moves he forced them to sit up.

Mingi stirred Yunho around, pressing him on the couch’s back as he accommodated himself on top of him. His knees caged Yunho’s legs as his bottom found its place on his thighs. It was Mingi’s turn to take the lead of their kiss, lips tangling up once again, but this time with more passion lingering between them.

Mingi threaded his fingers at the end of Yunho’s T-shirt and tugged it up in a silent command for the other to take it off. Yunho complied with a small smirk, lifting his arms up so Mingi could peel off the fabric.

The T-shirt was on the floor in seconds and, finally Yunho’s upper body was revealed. Mingi paused and openly stared for a few seconds. He marveled Yunho’s wide torso with his two prominent collarbones. His well-sculped chest that was leading towards his refined abdomen and his faint vline. Instinctively Mingi licked his lips, tongue darting out to wet them before the lower was trapped between his front teeth. 

“Like what you see?” Yunho asked with a low voice, a palm coming up to cup Mingi’s cheek.

Mingi kissed the inside of Yunho’s wrist as he hummed. “Very.”

“Don’t hesitate then.”

“I wasn’t intending to.” Mingi said smirking and then dived in towards Yunho’s collarbones.

He bit on the refined bone, lips hugging the soft skin and then he sucked. He heard Yunho sighing softly above him, as he reached a hand again in Mingi’s brown hair. It was his cue to go. Mingi began traveling around the other’s torso, leaving purple and red marks behind him, thin hickey tracks forming their way around. Yunho was like an empty canvas, positioned and ready for Mingi to paint and decorate as he liked.

Mingi successfully avoided Yunho’s perked nipples, constantly ignoring them as his lips roamed close to them and yet not actually touching. After he felt his lips getting a little numb, Mingi lifted himself to admire his work. Yunho looked so pretty. A faint vail of sweat was hugging him, as purplish and roseate petal-like marks were neatly placed along his skin. 

“Hmm, so pretty Yunho-ssi…” Mingi looked down on him, as the other left a throaty laugh.

“I always knew you had great taste.” Yunho voiced, taking a peek of his upper torso.

“If I didn’t, I wouldn’t have stayed all those nights admiring you.” Mingi answered, and before Yunho could speak again, he leaned in, taking one nipple in his mouth.

Yunho jerked a little, clearly sensitive on that specific area. Mingi circled the pad around with his tongue, occasionally biting it. Yunho’s chest contracted as he tried to catch his breath, small puffs of air, slipping through his parted lips. Mingi suddenly felt two large hands on his bottom, grapping his ass-cheeks and squeezing them. And God… Yunho’s large palms felt magnificent around them. Instinctively, Mingi wiggled his ass, inviting Yunho for more, tempting him to act up.

“Eager, aren’t we?” Yunho asked, a palm detaching itself from one of the cheeks, and then returning back with a loud slap. A muffled sound left Mingi’s mouth and Yunho smirked. “Hang on my neck. We are going on a little tour.” He mumbled then.

Mingi barely processed what Yunho said, before the other snaked his arms around his bottom, and with a strong push on his legs he lifted them both up. It was due to his quick reflexes that he succeeded on placing his arms around Yunho’s neck before he could fall face first on the floor. He circled his legs around the other’s waist, locking them on the small of his back. Yunho adjusted him quickly on his front, making sure he was steady enough, before he took off towards his room.

He kicked the door open, making it hit the wall a little and then he walked towards the bed. Almost with zero effort he placed Mingi with his back on the double bed, freeing the long limbs from around his body.

“Welcome to my room.” he teased, giving a small peck on Mingi’s high cheekbone and then sliding down to attack his neck again.

Mingi took a brief glance on his surroundings. The bedroom had the same aura as the rest of the house. Warm shades of grey covered the walls, creating a cozy atmosphere along with the few basic furniture the room had.

What Mingi was drawn to though, was a full-body mirror that was perched on the wall right across from them, framed by a Yunho’s closet and desk. It was long and far bigger than any average mirror Mingi had seen placed in a bedroom.

“Did my mirror catch your attention?” Yunho asked with a hushed voice, causing the hair on Mingi’s arms rising with goosebumps.

“It’s really big.” Mingi answered dumbly. 

“Mmm, it is.” Yunho hummed placing butterfly kisses along the collar of Mingi’s T-shirt. “How do you expect me to rehearse without a mirror?” he questioned lightly, trailing his mouth down and towards Mingi’s center.

It was then, when Mingi realised that indeed, _this_ was the room in which Yunho was dancing all those nights he had been watching him. His eyes fell on the right wall; and there it was, the all too familiar window with the thick curtains. The thought of seeing it from this side stirred something in his stomach, waking up the butterflies again. How ironic, the way the tables had turned. When Mingi had spent the first night looking the shadow moving from that particular window, he would have never guessed that one day he would find himself on its other side. Then again, he had never believed that Yunho would catch him either, but look where he was now.

The buckle of his belt being undone brought him back. Mingi casted a look towards Yunho, who was already looking at him, eyes blown with something he couldn’t quite pinpoint.

“So…” Yunho started, a soft pink colour spreading on his round cheeks.

Mingi chuckled and sat up, his forehead meeting Yunho’s with a small boop. Yeah Yunho had caught him. And Mingi… Mingi had never been so glad. He rubbed their noses gently, licking the upper part of Yunho’s mouth.

“Hey Yunho? You wanna fuck me?” he whispered on top of Yunho’s lips, feeling them twitch right after. 

“You bottom?” Yunho asked him a little surprised.

“When I feel like it.” Mingi answered back with a mischievous smile. The sudden rush of courage from before, was still lingering in his body as it seemed.

Yunho flashed him a small smirk. “Alright then… how about this; _I_ fuck you tonight and _you_ can fuck me the next time.” he whispered, leaning forward to grace Mingi’s lips with a peck.

Mingi’s eyebrows shoot to his hairline. “You bottom!?” he said shocked, choosing to ignore the flip his heart made upon hearing the ‘next time’ part.

 _“When I feel like it.”_ Yunho said, using the same tone as Mingi did before. “Though it does depend on the person I’m sleeping with.” he voiced and once more buried his face in the crook of Mingi’s neck.

This time his finger’s trailed towards the end of Mingi’s T-shirt, slowly pulling it up. “It’s a little unfair that I’m the only one half naked, don’t you think?”

Mingi hummed, letting Yunho undress him. It was the first time in his sex life that his shirt was pulled off of him so agonizingly slow. Yunho made it something like a small ritual, laying Mingi on his back again, as he kissed every bit of skin he exposed when he was taking the fabric off.

And when _finally_ the T-shirt was on the floor, Yunho moved to finish with the belt buckle. The metallic sound echoed once again in the room, followed by the zipper and the buttons. Yunho chose to take his time with the pants as well, dragging them with meticulous moves from around Mingi’s milky thighs, sucking the skin as he went down.

Mingi didn’t dislike the attention, not at all. Lust was slowly gathering in the lower part of his stomach, intensifying the fire from previously. When the jeans were totally removed from around his legs, Mingi saw Yunho standing up and with quick hands undoing his sweatpants as well. Without thinking it much he stood on his knees, making his way towards the other, a grin forming on his lips when Yunho’s gaze fell on him. Mingi narrowed their distance placing his hands on Yunho’s waist.

“Say…” he started, snaking his thumb inside the waistband. “Since you took such a good care of me when you undressed me, will you let me repay you?” he asked, thin eyelashes batting.

Yunho hummed, a dark gaze fixing on his face, as he took Mingi’s chin in his fingers. “Show me what you got, babe.” he said, trailing his thumb on Mingi’s plush lips.

Mingi grinned satisfied and then stood up, shuffling out of the bed. When he was on his feet, he turned to Yunho, moving closer to him and capturing his lips in a slow kiss. His palms found Yunho’s shoulders, pushing him lightly until he was sat on the bed. With a last peck, Mingi kneeled in front of him and placed his hands on the inside of Yunho’s thighs, coaxing him to open his legs. Yunho did, and Mingi didn’t lose time, shuffling between them.

Mingi’s eyes fell on the slight bump on Yunho’s underwear. He was getting hard and that fired up his ego up, adding more fuel to the warmth in his stomach. Mingi’s hands trailed on Yunho’s thighs, caressing the strong muscles of his legs. Dance did miracles on a human’s body. When his fingers finally reached Yunho’s center, Mingi perched himself up a little, moving his mouth under the other’s chin, sucking his Adam apple.

Mingi’s hands worked quickly, long fingers crooking around the waistband of the underwear and pulling it down. Yunho hissed at the back of his throat as the air of the room hit his growing length and Mingi chuckled. His mouth trailed south, plush lips hugging around one of Yunho’s nipples as his palm found his exposed dick, circling around it.

Yunho’s mouth fell in a soundless moan as Mingi palmed him softly, just enough to wake him up completely. He sucked the pad in his mouth, teeth coming to add small bites around it, riling Yunho up more. Mingi felt him getting harder and growing larger in his palm with every few tugs he did. With a quick calculation in his mind and a glimpse down, Mingi realised the mirror on the wall wasn’t the only big thing Yunho hid.

Moments later, when Mingi finally deemed that Yunho was hard enough, he detached his mouth from around the nipple and sat back on his heels. He came face to face with Yunho’s hardness and well… his calculation wasn’t far from the truth. Yunho was _big_ and pretty _thick_. Pearls of precum were gathered around his slit, ready to tip over the head any second. Mingi patted himself mentally on his shoulder. That was the result he wanted. Yunho was hard because of him. He started good, and he would continue better.

He leaned in, taking his tongue out and sweeping it on top of Yunho’s head, picking up the precum. Yunho jolted a little at the sudden wetness on his cock, but he tried not to move too much. Mingi continued working his tongue around Yunho’s dick, licking from the head and towards the base, flattening and wiggling it on top of the thick vein at the underside.

A silent groan fell from Yunho’s lips then. “Mingi… don’t tease too much.” he huffed, raising his hand and threading it inside the brown locks.

Yunho’s patience was running thin and Mingi almost wanted to laugh at him. But he had set a goal for tonight…

Mingi’s lips hugged around Yunho’s head, warm walls enveloping it, making the grip in his hair tighten up. He circled his tongue and sucked, trying to get used to the thickness that was going to find its way down his throat.

Drool was slowly escaping from the corners of Mingi’s mouth, wetting the rest of the length up. His hand came to circle at the base, keeping the cock steady as Mingi pushed his mouth down. It took him longer than he had estimated to fit Yunho in, but after he succeeded in coaxing the muscles of his mouth to relax, Yunho’s head finally hit the back of his throat. He gently swallowed around Yunho’s length and started bobbing his head.

One thing that Mingi was proud for himself was his non-existing gag reflex, that together with his plump lips made a deathly combo. Lots of people have said that Mingi was born to give head, so Mingi had made it his greatest weapon in situations like that. His skills were polished and ready to be used any time.

The grip in his hair was tighter than ever, groans falling from Yunho’s lips, each louder than the previous one. Mingi inhaled and exhaled through his nose, hollowing his cheeks and swirling his tongue around Yunho’s cock.

“Gosh...” Mingi heard him groan and gulp. “You have no idea how much I wanted to feel those lips of yours around me.” Yunho said in a low voice. “So thick and soft, hugging my cock so good.” He brought his thumb on Mingi’s lower lips, sweeping away a drop of drool.

Mingi hummed, causing vibrations in his mouth, that passed on Yunho’s length making him hiss and pull on his brown locks. Mingi didn’t mind. It was satisfying; seeing Yunho coming closer and closer to his orgasm. Droplets of sweat had formed on his forehead, his chest rising and falling a little out of rhythm.

He smiled and slid down on the cock again, contracting his throat to close up tightly. A low moan filled the room and Mingi was suddenly yanked away. His eyes met Yunho’s dark ones.

“Sorry, but if you continue like that, I’ll cum. And I don’t want to. Not yet.” he stated and then moved forward, scooping Mingi in his arms once more.

Mingi found himself placed on Yunho’s lap again, thighs on top of thighs, and Yunho’s dick pressed between his clothed crotch the other’s navel. He felt Yunho snacking his arm around his waist, face coming closer to his ear.

“How about we take those off too, hm?” he asked, hushed voice fanning over Mingi’s ear, as he crooked a finger in the waistband of his boxers.

Mingi nodded subtly and slowly rose up, feet sinking in the soft mattress. He stood on the bed on wobbly legs, his thighs framing Yunho’s face, letting him come face to face with Mingi’s crotch.

The brunet threaded his finger’s inside his underwear and pulled it down, letting his cock spring free. Yunho helped him untangle it from around his legs and as soon as the fabric was gone, Mingi felt a pair of lips on his balls. He hissed and backed away, but he didn’t go far. Large palms found his bottom, keeping him in his place steady. Yunho’s mouth roamed around his thighs, littering them with bite marks and bruises.

Mingi felt his knees buckling as Yunho’s wet tongue came in contact with the underside of his dick.

“Wanna sit on my face?” Yunho asked, lips enveloping and sucking his balls.

Of course, there wasn’t place for a no as an answer, because as soon as Mingi looked down and met Yunho’s possessive eyes his head moved on its own, eagerly nodding. Yunho grinned and shuffled towards the middle of the bed, signaling Mingi to follow him.

“Turn your back on me and open your legs.” Yunho guided him and Mingi obeyed.

He walked forward, mattress dipping under his weight and kneeled where Yunho had showed him to. He turned his back on the headboard, knees parting to make space for Yunho to lay between them. With the corner of his eye, Mingi saw the other opening one of the nightstand’s drawer and retrieving something before he was back. He then felt Yunho shuffling underneath him, before his hands came to grab on his ass-cheeks lowering Mingi towards his mouth. The sudden wetness on his entrance, made Mingi moan, his dick twitching as a drop of precum fell over its tip.

Yunho trailed his tongue around the puckering hole, flattening it on top of the tight ring as he tried to relax the muscles around it. Mingi’s hands flew on Yunho’s torso, palms open wide on top of his chest to support himself. The all too familiar knot started forming at the pit of his stomach, growing more with every dive Yunho’s tongue did past his walls.

“Mingi love?” Yunho asked, and Mingi groaned at the pet name. “Would you like to use that pretty mouth of yours again?”

Mingi chuckled but obliged, leaning forward to place Yunho’s head between his lips. The angle was a little weird and difficult, but Mingi could manage. He gave kitten licks on the slit, hand slipping between Yunho’s open legs to catch his balls.

Suddenly he felt a cold fingertip, pocking at his hole and before he could register it completely, Yunho has slithered his long lube-coated finger inside him, making him moan loudly. Mingi arched his back in attention, his entrance closing up around the sudden intruder. Yunho lift his head a little, peppering kisses all over the back of Mingi’s thighs. He then started moving the digit around, gently massaging his walls and coaxing them to open up.

“That’s it baby. Relax. It’s just me.” he whispered, mouth never stopping its trip around Mingi’s lower body.

Mingi wanted to cry. Yunho was so gentle and yet so dominant. He was the complete opposite from his normal self; cheerful and a little shy. And it was mingling Mingi’s insides, making his stomach crumple in pleasure. The finger was digging inside him slow and deep, passing the tight rings of Mingi’s hole like a knife cut through soft butter.

Yunho opened him up with meticulous moves, adding a second finger in. He used his lips as well, occasionally sucking around Mingi’s hole. He purposely avoided to crook the digit up, ignoring Mingi’s prostate. He didn’t want to make him cum with his fingers.

It didn’t take long for Mingi to become restless, lower body twisting around Yunho’s hand in search for more friction. Mingi’s neglected cock was red and rock hard, bouncing between them and dripping precum all over Yunho’s torso.

“So wet for me. Aren’t you love?” Yunho hummed, lubing and adding a third finger.

Mingi seized up a little as the digit joined the other two, scissoring him open. The knot in his lower stomach became tighter, warning Mingi about his limit.

“Yunho… I’m ready. Come on.” Mingi said, after the ache of his approaching orgasm became unbearable.

“Are you sure love?” Yunho asked, stirring his three fingers inside Mingi, making his legs tremble.

“Yes Yun. Please… I want you in.” he whined, fucking himself back on Yunho’s fingers.

“Alright then.” Yunho chuckled and slid his fingers out, pecking the puckering hole. “On your hands and knees.” he commanded patting Mingi’s bottom lightly.

Mingi felt Yunho slipping away from between his legs as he placed his hands on the mattress, perching himself on his fours. His whole body was trembling, and his entrance was twitching in anticipation. His brown hair was plastered on his forehead as he was covered with a thick veil of sweat.

After a moment Yunho was back. Mingi felt him settling behind him and bringing one palm on Mingi’s right ass-cheek as a warning. Yunho patted his hole with the tip of his condomed dick, placing an open kiss at the small of Mingi’s back.

“Are you ready? I’m going in.” he stated on top of the heated skin. Mingi nodded eagerly, taking a deep breath in to brace himself. 

Yunho pushed forward, slowly parting Mingi’s entrance. An almost too sinful moan slipped out of Mingi’s bruised lips as Yunho continued entering him, stretching one muscle ring after the other. Yes, Yunho _was big_. It was now officially confirmed. The stretch wasn’t painful, but a small burning sensation was still lingering around as Yunho bottomed up.

Mingi felt so _full_ , his entrance was opened almost at its limits. A couple of tears trailed down his high cheekbones and the brunet felt Yunho stilling.

“Is it okay love? Do you want to stop?” he whispered sweetly, massaging the small of Mingi’s back, right above from where his dick was placed inside him.

Mingi took a couple of breaths to collect himself and shook his head. “I’m fine Yunho. I’m just overwhelmed that’s all.” he said exhaling around his words. “It’s been a while since I had someone in me. And your size doesn’t help much.” he chuckled earning back another peck from Yunho.

“Can I move?” he asked, palms already resting on Mingi’s hips.

Mingi hummed and closed his eyes as he felt Yunho drawing his cock out only to slam right back in. Squelching sounds bounced around the walls of the room, as Yunho started building up a steady pace. It was so good. It felt amazing. After a couple of thrusts, the burn was replaced with raw pleasure, numbing Mingi’s body. The fire under his skin; that burning desire ran amok, heating Mingi’s body up, filling him with warmth.

Yunho continued his rhythmic thrusts, hips rolling after every time he slammed inside. Mingi’s biceps started seizing, his elbows buckling causing Mingi to fall face first on the mattress with sweet moan.

“Ah Mingi… You’re so tight love.” Yunho groaned audibly, still keeping his pounding steady.

Mingi whined, his whole body becoming limp like a jelly, completely left to Yunho’s mercy.

“You’re taking me in so well babe. Your hole is stretching so good for me Mingi.” he whispered, rubbing his palms on Mingi’s ass.

Yunho’s sex talk was something that Mingi had never experienced before. It was dirty and yet so innocently sweet, that the impact it had on the brunet’s body was being doubled. Mingi squirmed under him, the knot in his stomach becoming almost too tight. His orgasm was approaching fast.

“Yun-Yunho… I’m close…” he warned the other, hands coming up to fist on the sheets.

Suddenly Mingi felt Yunho’s arms slithering their way around his torso, lifting him up on his knees. Confusion creeped inside his mind, until his eyes rose up and looked in front of him. They were standing right in front of the big mirror, reflection unraveling in front of Mingi’s eyes. Mingi watched the way their bodies connected, how tight Yunho’s arms were twisted around his chest, large palm place right above his heart. He looked at his fluster cock, angry red and painfully hard, as it bounced between his bended knees. His gaze locked with Yunho’s. He had a small grin stretched on his thin lips, chin resting on top of Mingi’s shoulder as he continued pounding inside him.

With one particular slam Mingi jolted violently, moaning loud and low. It was like electricity had ran through him. Yunho had found his sweet spot.

“Look baby. Look how gorgeous you are Mingi.” Yunho whispered seductively causing his body to jerk again. “So pretty… so so sexy.”

Yunho’s voice was like raw honey. It filled Mingi’s ears, wrapping around his brain and triggering all his senses;

Mingi could _feel_ him everywhere; from every centimeter of his heated and sweat-coated skin to the deepest parts of his inside, as Yunho abused his sweet spot.

Mingi could _smell_ him; his natural scent hitting his nostrils and assaulting them.

Mingi could _taste_ him; taste Yunho’s remaining precum from before, together with the spicy taste of all the kisses they had shared.

Mingi could _hear_ him; mumbling sweet nothings on top of his ear shell, hot breath fanning the side of his face.

Mingi could _see_ him; his desire-filled eyes, shining through the crystal of the mirror.

Yunho was all over him, enveloping him like a warm blanket in the middle of a cold winter night. Like soft specks of dust that hugged a valuable porcelain vase. So gently, so lightly. Mingi could sense Yunho’s aura circling around him, suffocating him.

His orgasm hit him hard and out of nowhere. A wrecked sound escaped from the back of his throat as he watched himself painting his own torso white. Mingi had cum untouched.

Yunho didn’t fall too much behind. After a few more hard thrusts he bend them both forward, cumming inside Mingi with a loud groan… 

After a beat of silence, Mingi felt Yunho’s lips placing a long trail of butterfly kisses from the back of his neck to the small of his back. He pecked every notch of Mingi’s spine, mumbling sweet words on his trembling skin. When he reached Mingi’s tail bone, he placed a final open kiss, before he slipped out of him with a low hiss.

Mingi’s body caved in as soon as Yunho was out. Every limb of his was numb, remains of adrenaline and pleasure buzzing under his skin. With the corner of his eye he saw Yunho shuffling out of the bed, disposing the used condom before he trailed towards him again, kneeling in front of his face.

“How do you feel?” he asked with sweet a voice, threading his finger’s in Mingi’s sweating bangs.

“Sticky and spent but so fucking good.” Mingi mumbled, his lips parting in a big smile.

“I’m glad.” Yunho said, flashing his own smile back. “How about a warm bath, hm?”

Mingi looked at him through half-lidded eyes and hummed. “Only if you wash me.” he teased, earning a chuckle from the other.

“I’ll start the water then.” he voiced and stood up walking towards the bathroom, not before placing a soft peck on top of Mingi’s forehead.

Mingi watched Yunho’s back retreating towards the bathroom and smiled to himself. A sweet feeling bloomed inside his heart, making the butterflies appear once again. Yunho was good… No. Yunho was perfect.

~*~

An hour later Mingi found himself tugged under the sheets of the bed; his head stuffed under Yunho’s chin as the other played with his damp locks.

As he had promised, Yunho indeed had helped him wash up. Ten minutes after they had finished, Yunho had picked him up and carefully placed inside the full bathtub. The water had been warm and filled with bathing salts and essential oils, making it smell like vanilla and cinnamon.

Yunho had put him carefully in, shuffling right after behind him, letting Mingi lean on his torso. He had shampooed his hair, massaging gently his skull and upper neck. They had lazily made out, wet skin on top of wet skin, and after they had been both clean and rinsed, they shuffled out to dry themselves.

As soon as the last drop of water had been swept away Mingi’s body with a fluffy towel, Yunho had carried him back to the bedroom. He had put him in fresh clothes and a pair of underwear, before he’d wrapped him up with the bedsheets. He had checked once more his scratch, which miraculously hadn’t opened up with all the things they had done, and then joined him on the double bed after he was ready too.

Mingi wanted to laugh about how overprotective Yunho was being after sex, but he secretly loved every bit of the attention he was receiving. The sweet words and the warm kisses. The threads of fingers in his hair and the subtle touches. Everything was making him feel warm and cozy.

“Feeling better?” Yunho cut his train of thoughts placing a cascading kiss on his temple.

“I do. Thank you so much for everything. It was a wonderful night.” Mingi answered him, scooting further in his embrace. He nosed Yunho’s T-shirt, basking on the light scent of the softener that was lingering on the fabric and chuckled.

“What is it?” Yunho asked him, lowering his gaze to look at him.

“Nothing. I was just thinking that all this is really ironic.” he said a fist coming up to rub his eye. Sleep was slowly creeping inside his bones.

“And why is that?” Yunho arched an eyebrow.

“A week before, I was sitting on my bed with my eyes glued to your shadow and _now_ , I’m stuffed in _your_ bed after having the best sex of my life. It is a little ironic, don’t you think?” Mingi mumbled, his gaze lifting up to meet Yunho’s face.

Yunho laughed under his breath. “Well if you put it like that. It is a little…” he said.  
“But you know, I’m actually glad you did stalk me those nights.”

“You are? Why?” Mingi asked confused.

“Anha. You gave a chance to meet you. That’s why.” he voiced gently, nosing the brunet’s locks. “And of course with that, came the greatest night I’ve had in a long time.”

Mingi grinned. His goal for pleasuring Yunho was carried out and successfully achieved. He felt proud of himself.

A comfortable silence spread inside the room. Mingi closed his eyes, basking on the sweet smell of cinnamon and vanilla. Their relaxed breathing was the only thing that filled his ears, like white noises creeping inside his mind and calming him down.

“Say Mingi?” Yunho hummed, catching the brunet’s attention.

“Hmm?”

“What would you say if I asked you to stay the rest of the quarantine with me?” he stuttered shyly, a lovely pink marring his round cheeks. “If you want to of course.”

Mingi chuckled, his lips splitting in a wide smile, eyes forming in small crescents. He shuffled a little up, placing a long kiss on Yunho’s mouth. “You’re adorable, you know that?” he said when they broke apart, locking eyes with Yunho. “Of course I’ll stay. We have a deal after all. You know… _for the next time,_ ” he smirked.

“Hah, yeah we do…” Yunho chuckled, kissing Mingi’s nose before he dragged him back into his embrace.

Yunho continued caressing Mingi’s hair and shoulders, occasionally diving forward to place kisses on his nose or forehead. It was sweet, and Mingi found himself slipping more and more towards dreamland. His body was exhausted, all the remains of the previous rush of adrenaline completely gone. His lower back was stinging a little and his knees were completely numb.

But it was all worth it.

It was worth it because now Mingi wasn’t alone. Yunho’s heartbeat was there to prove it. He had another person by his side to spend the remaining, unknown time of isolation.

A lovely and pleasurably bright person…

So for now, Mingi stayed safely wrapped in Yunho’s arms, a big smile on his face and a pair on lips on his forehead, as a thought circled around his sleepy mind;

_‘Quarantine wasn’t so bad after all.’_

**Author's Note:**

> That was It guys!!!!!
> 
> YUNGI IS SO SWEET!!!! I can't take it anymore, save ma pour soul T.T
> 
> Anyway!!  
> Thank you so much for reading!!!!
> 
> I hoped you liked it, and as always let me know what you think in the comments!!! 
> 
> Stay safe and be careful!!!!!


End file.
